


Hold you in the morning light

by tiny_baby_zucchini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, its also my first fic sooo, this is soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_baby_zucchini/pseuds/tiny_baby_zucchini
Summary: The only thing Sokka loves more than his boyfriend is cuddling his boyfriend really early in the morning.-----------------------I suck at summaries but please read♡
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Hold you in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic so it probably won't be great but if god didn't want me to post this he would have tried harder to stop me

The quiet time between when the sun first rose and when the palace started to come to life with the soft rumbling of the staff and various foreign dignitaries was Sokka’s favourite time of the day. It was when the first rays of sunlight came, casting soft shadows and making everything seem more peaceful, before the stress of what a new day would bring could truly set in. It was when the soft light illuminated the man next to him in all the right places and made him seem almost ethereal in his beauty. 

The sharp lines of Zuko’s face were softened by the morning, smoothing out the worry that came with being the leader of an unstable nation. His jet-black hair was sprawled across the pillows, having fallen from the hasty ponytail he had pulled it into the night before. Sokka smiled to himself, Zuko’s hair grew abnormally fast and had gotten even longer since the last time Sokka had been in the Fire Nation a few months ago, so that it reached halfway down his back now. Not that Sokka was complaining- Zuko looked gorgeous like this, well if you asked Sokka, Zuko would look gorgeous just about any way so maybe he was a little biased.

Zuko made a soft sighing noise in his sleep and nuzzled closer into Sokka’s chest pulling him from his reverie. 

When they had first become friends it had been a surprise just how cuddly and soft Zuko was, it was like someone had flipped a switch inside of him and the angry viper-bat of a prince he had known before was replaced with an awkward little turtle duck, with bad social skills who so desperately needed to just be scooped up and held but couldn’t allow himself the vulnerability of asking for it.

But as he came to know Zuko more, everything started to make more and more sense. It made him angry to think about how the people who were supposed to make Zuko feel safe had hurt him so much that he was scared of being vulnerable. Sokka had made it his personal mission tom make sure that Zuko knew that he could always ask for things with him, that he could be vulnerable and that Sokka wouldn’t hold it against him, that Sokka would love and support him in every way he could- would hold him with everything he had.

Zuko was making sleepy noises against his chest as he started to wake up. Slowly he tilted his head up to look at Sokka’s face, eyes barely open and still half asleep. 

“Ugh, how long have you just been lying there staring at me?” Zuko grumbled with a small teasing smile  
“Good morning to you too, your majesty”  
“Don’t call me that” Zuko sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Sokka’s shoulders and nuzzling his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck.  
Sokka smiles and presses a kiss to Zuko’s head.   
“Fine then, good morning my lovely turtle duck, my precious sweetheart, my-”  
Zuko wacks him lightly, he can feel Zuko’s soft giggles against his skin.  
“You’re terrible” Zuko’s voice is muffled and sleepy and so undeniably fond that it makes Sokka’s heart ache.  
“Yeah, but you love me anyways”  
“Mmm, yeah I do”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/kudos are very welcome, hope ya'll enjoyed this


End file.
